Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus
Jake Wyatt |producer = Joann Estoesta Jhonen Vasquez Breehn Burns |writer = Jhonen Vasquez |music = Kevin Manthei |editing = Jonathan Sims |released = August 16, 2019 |runtime = 1 hour, 11 minutes |rating = |website = https://www.netflix.com/title/81091957 |imdb_id = 6739094 |caption = SDCC 2018 teaser poster }} Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus is an animated web television film based on Invader Zim that was released on Netflix on August 16, 2019. Creator Jhonen Vasquez returned as executive producer for the film, along with the show's principal voice actors.Nick and More: "Invader Zim" Returning With TV Movie Netflix acquired distribution rights to the movie along with Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling from Nickelodeon in May 2019. Plot The film begins by showing that Dib Membrane has spent a long time in his room obsessively watching and awaiting the reappearance of Zim, so much that he has grown unhealthy and unhygienic, and is stuck to his chair. When Zim and GIR suddenly reappear on their lawn, Dib wheels out in his chair to confront them. Zim does not recognize Dib in his unkempt appearance at first, but then takes it in stride and states his disappearance was all part of Phase 1 of his plan to make Dib's body weak and useless from his obsessive stalking of Zim. Zim declares that since Dib is too useless to stop him, he can move onto Phase 2 of destroying the world, leaving Dib helpless to do anything. Zim goes home and video calls the Tallest leaders to tell them about Phase 2, but realizes he does not have any ideas to execute and humiliates himself. While Zim brainstorms Phase 2 plans, Dib gets back in shape and becomes unstuck from his chair. Heading over to Zim's house, Dib runs into his father, Professor Membrane, who gives Dib a prototype Membracelet for Peace day (reminiscent of International Day of Peace), meant to be revealed at his keynote address the next day. He expresses his disappointment in Dib's belief of aliens, and Dib tries to convince his dad to believe him before giving up in anger and going to Zim's house. Dib finds Zim's home in disarray and Zim in a state of depression. None of Zim's Phase 2 ideas have been successful, and he also finally realized the Irken Armada is "schmillions of light years" away from Earth, and the Tallests have no interest in him or conquering Earth. He admits his loss and willingly gives himself up to Dib. Dib decides to present Zim to the world during his dad's keynote address, hoping to gain his father's belief and approval. Dib brings Zim to his father's keynote the next day and allows him to modify the prototype Membracelet to tap into the livestream of the keynote. But when Dib tries to use the bracelet, his father disappears and Zim takes control of the stage disguised as a scientist. Zim captures Dib, and Dib awakens the next day to find himself and Gaz imprisoned in their own home guarded by Clembrane, Zim's poorly designed clone of Professor Membrane. Dib learns that Zim has taken over Professor Membrane's company and is selling modified Membracelets for the Peace Day celebration. As the celebration begins, Zim orders all of the children of the world to hold hands while wearing the bracelet, with encouragement via song from GIR. Once all the children hold hands, Zim activates the power of Minimoose to teleport Earth to a part of space directly in the path of the Irken Armada, hoping to force the Tallest to visit him. Meanwhile, the Tallests are irritated by Zim's appearance and Earth blocking their path, and plan to blow up the planet once they get close. Back on Earth, there is a sudden earthquake, and everyone looks outside to find a giant florpus hole (reminiscent of a black hole) that tore into sky when Zim teleported Earth into the fabric of space, capable of swallowing the earth and merging it with alternate realities. Zim brushes off Dib's concern of this, and goes on his way to prepare for the arrival of the Tallests. Dib and Gaz convince Clembrane to let them have quality family time outside, and Dib uses this opportunity to fix up Tak's ship (from the season 1 episode "Tak: The Hideous New Girl"). Dib and Gaz convince the sentient ship to help them foil Zim's plans, and together fly to Moo-Ping 10, a space prison where their dad is being imprisoned. The children free their father and head back to Earth, but are hit with space debris. While Gaz protects the ship from incoming debris, Dib expresses frustration at Professor Membrane's skepticism of the events taking place (who believes he is hallucinating after being hit over the head by Zim at his keynote). The ship is destroyed by debris and each of the Membrane family members fly off in different directions. Before flying off, Professor Membrane tells Dib he is proud of him, and that he does not have to prove himself. Dib lands on Earth and fights Zim and his robot army for control of Minimoose to stop the florpus. When all seems lost, Professor Membrane comes to Dib's aid and annihilates Zim's robot army. Clembrane appears to "save" Dib from Professor Membrane, believing that Dib is his own son. Minimoose comes into Clembrane's hands, and Zim orders him to hand it over and destroy the Membrane family. Clembrane refuses, stating that the Membrane family is his family. Dib and Gaz provide him emotional support, and he hands over Minimoose to them. Just as Earth is about to enter the florpus, the Irken Armada arrives to eradicate Earth. The planet briefly experiences a clashing of realities (in the form of changing animation styles) before Professor Membrane finally figures out how to reset Minimoose and teleport Earth back to its original location, and the Irken Armada flies straight into the florpus hole. Back on Earth, the Membrane family is reunited, now with Clembrane. Zim appears at their window and taunts them, claiming Phase 2 was all about stealing a ceramic figurine from Dib's living room. He phones in the Tallests to report his success, only to see them suffering in an alternate reality, to which Zim brushes off as them being pleased at his work. Voice cast Trivia * This is the fourth Nickelodeon revival film of a past property and the first one to be based off of a 2000s series. *The existence of the movie was leaked on November 8, 2016 when Harvey Beaks creator C.H. Greenblatt replied to a Tumblr user stating that Jhonen Vasquez was indeed working on a Invader Zim TV movie with Nickelodeon. Vasquez however denied this on Twitter and soon Greenblatt's reply was deleted. * The movie features an updated artstyle and all characters have been redesigned to some capacity to suite the update. The redesigns are somewhat based off of the main comic series designs from later issues. * At the SDCC panel, Jhonen Vasquez explained that the trailer they showcased there featured any shots that were completed, but also pointed out that some of the scenes featured would be resent back to South Korean Animation house Maven for re-adjustments. * The first act of the movie is somewhat of an adaptation of Issues 1 and 2 from the Invader Zim comic book series. Videos Trailers INVADER ZIM RETURNS Nickelodeon Animation BEHOLD MY EVIL LAUGHTER Invader Zim COMPUTER, PREPARE FOR WORLD DOMINATION Invader Zim 'Invader ZIM Enter the Florpus' Exclusive Teaser San Diego Comic-Con 2018 Nick Netflix's Invader Zim Enter the Florpus - Official Teaser Trailer Invader Zim Enter the Florpus Official Trailer Netflix Promotional/Other 'Invader Zim Enter the Florpus’ FULL Panel Comic-Con 2018 Nick Top 8 Moments �� Invader Zim Panel Comic-Con 2018 Nick ‘Invader ZIM Enter the Florpus’ Exclusive Sizzle San Diego Comic-Con 2018 Nick Invader Zim Meet the Creator Jhonen Vasquez Nick Animation Invader Zim Speed Draw ✍️�� Sunday Scribbles Invader Zim Enter the Florpus �� Jhonen Vasquez Panel ���� Best of Zim Invader Zim Enter the Florpus Netflix Peace is Nice Invader Zim Enter the Florpus Netflix References Category:Invader Zim Category:Nicktoon films Category:Movies Category:Netflix